Undercover Trouble
by Rosie2009
Summary: Nick and Judy are in trouble when they're on an undercover mission! They have a long time until help comes so what will they do until then? Nick Wilde x Judy Hopps or WildeHopps. I don't own Disney. Read and review!


Undercover work for the ZPD stinks sometimes. I have dreamed of this job all my life and that I enjoy the work always. Just this once, do I have a complaint. Maybe it's because I'm stuck in a jammed elevator at the place that we're supposed to be working in right now. As well as the fact I am wearing an extremely uncomfortable getup that consists of super-tight skinny jeans and a shirt with pockets at the bottom. Not to mention a low cut neck that reveals much more than I ever wanted shown. Although, other than that, I guess it's not all bad.

The thing that keeps this whole disaster from being terribly horrible is that I get to spend time with the most handsome animal in Zootopia and possibly the whole world: Nick. But do you want to know the best part about that? The fact that he's my boyfriend. And the absolute sweetest guy in the world. Like whenever I'm upset he's always there to offer up a hug or a joke. Even the little things, such as a small slip up with a knife when I am cooking dinner at my place. Speaking of cooking, I finally have a kitchen. To go with this kitchen, I have a brand new apartment. All because of him. Nick got me a good deal with the landlord and I had saved enough money to buy it. I was so happy. I almost could've kissed Nick that day.

Of course, back then we weren't together and just thinking of me and him in a romantic sort of way got me all flustered and in a tizzy. I was so glad that Nick finally worked up the courage and told me. And when he did, I cried and hugged him tightly as he made some comment pestering me about how emotional I could get. Shortly after, I punched him lightly and said something about how foxes seemed almost uncaring. Ever since that day, we had been involved as more than friends. And ever since that day, I have been as happy as any bunny could ever be.

"Hey, Carrots, how do you suppose that we get out of here?" Nick says, interrupting my thoughts on how wonderful he is. I turn to him and look up at the top of the elevator. Nope. No way are we going up that way. Not unless Nick can take me jumping off of him with all the strength in my legs. He glances up to see what I'm looking at. His eyes widen a bit and he gives me a look that basically means no way. "We most certainly aren't going up that way. My shoulders can't take thunder and lightning plus your big butt." How rude. I give him a scowl and a glare to notify him of this fact as I turn toward the elevator doors to try to pry them open. I am in no mood to deal with his antics.

"I do _not_ have a big butt."

"Says the bunny who barely fits in the skinny jeans I gave her for her birthday. That, by the way, were specifically supposed to fit you because you told me the size pants you wear. Also, I believe that you have a rip in the seat of them right now, by the way." By instinct I feel the back to check for any splits in the fabric. I frown and let loose a little growl. I can practically feel his smirk glowering at me with pride. Pride that he actually managed to aggravate me. My irritation with him just fuels my need to get out of this enclosed space. I start to paw more furiously at the crack where the doors meet and close. Suddenly, I feel a paw gently stroking my ears. "Sorry, Carrots. I couldn't resist. And just to let you know, I like your big bunny booty just the way it is. It's cute." I want to stay irritated, I really do, but his paw on my ears feels just too good for me to remain worked up. After my temporarily foggy mind fully registers what he said to me, I blush a bit. I secretly love it when he calls me cute. It makes me feel warm, fuzzy, and gooey inside all at the same time. But I have to keep up my big, tough girl act. Besides, if I told him I loved it, what fun would there be for him to call me that?

"Shut up," I mutter. It was loud enough for him to know that I want him to stop but quiet enough for him to know that I didn't mean it deep down. I stop prying at the doors and survey the whole room. Darn it. He stopped petting my ears. Get back on track, Judy. Okay. So I'm looking for a way out. Unfortunately for us, there are no other options to getting out besides above me and behind me where the doors are.

So I reach for the communicator hidden in my pocket. This wasn't what I wanted to do. I don't want to call and ask dispatch to send help. I want Nick and me to be capable of getting ourselves out of this kind of mess if we need to and not to have to cry for help to the other officers. Nick must notice my discomfort because he gently lays his paw on my shoulder.

"You okay?" he asks. I nod slowly and look up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish we could handle these situations by ourselves." Nick smiles in understanding.

"I know. But I suppose when we really need it, it's good to have help." I pull the communicator out of my pocket. I hold it to my mouth and speak.

"This is Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde. Please send assistance to our location. We're currently trapped in an elevator. Over."

"Will do! Over," the voice of my friend Benjamin Clawhauser responds.

"Thank you. Officer Hopps over and out." I stuff it back into my pocket and sit down against the wall across from the elevator. Right after I do this, Nick sits beside me. I close my eyes and think for a minute until I feel the sense that someone is watching me. I reopen them to see Nick staring at me with his half-lidded eyes and big smirk.

"You realize that it's going to be a little while before anyone is going to come to our rescue, right?" I look at him warily before replying.

"Yes. What are you getting at?" His smirk grows even larger. I didn't think that it could get any bigger.

"We're all alone. No one can hear us or see us. Just me and you in this elevator," he says as he waves his paw around to emphasize his point. I suddenly see what he's getting at and I feel a sly grin creeping its way onto my muzzle as I respond to his comment.

"I guess it is just you and me in this elevator. And it _will_ be a long time before help comes. We surely will become quite bored. What do you propose we do about the situation, Mr. Wilde?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Well, we could engage in a few… _activities_." His smile seems too satisfied for my liking so I decide that I'm going to give him a difficult time and play hard to get.

I cross my arms and lean in a bit. "What if we play a little game called 'Twenty Questions?'" Nick's ears droop and the smirk starts to fade somewhat. Yep, I've got him right where I want him.

"Aww, Carrots. That was a serious turn off," Nick says, frustrated. I feel my grin grow more with each passing moment.

"You were the one who wanted to engage in an _activity_. I thought a game would be nice. Don't you agree?" With that last bit, I put on my best pouty bunny face. He groans and covers his eyes. I let out a little whimper to entice him to look. Sure enough, it works. Nick opens his paws just enough to see my face and he lets out a big sigh.

"Fine, I'll play." I give him my most adorable and winning smile. I see a hint of his own appearing on his face. "But I get the first turn because of your sneaky, conniving ways." I nod eagerly and wait for him to think of something. After a minute, he says something. "Got it." I ask my first question.

"Is it an animal or an object?"

"Animal." Hmm. I wonder who it could be. It's probably me but I'm going to keep asking questions.

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl." I'm certain it's me now. But I'm still not going to guess so quickly because I want to have a little fun with him first.

"Do you enjoy being around her?" He smiles.

"Yep. She's like a bright ray of sunshine in my world." I feel my muzzle and ears heat up at the compliment but I try to suppress the blush.

"Is she irritating?"

"She can be very, very irritating sometimes." I resist the urge to punch him for that. I couldn't have him realizing that I know who he speaks of. "But she more than makes up for it when she stops being that way."

"What's her favorite color?"

"Purple." He really does know me well.

"Who's her best friend?"

"Me." He's a smug one, that's for sure. Nick also knows me really well. I intend to explore this to its full extent as well as find out what he thinks about me.

"What's her favorite food?" His eyes widen a bit. He must realize that this could give him away.

"She has several foods that she likes. I don't think she has a favorite," Nick coolly responds. He's smooth, I must admit. And what he says is true.

"Is she one of your best friends?" I carefully choose my wording on this so that he thinks that I still don't know. He lets out a breath in what I guess must be relief.

"Yeah, she is."

"Does she have a big butt?" He looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"That's an odd question. Why would you ask that?" Nick asks. I smile.

"I'm making sure that Bertha," I point to my rear, "doesn't have competition." He laughs for a while. I laugh with him until finally we both stop.

"Well, Carrots, if you want Bertha to win a big butt contest against the girl I speak of then you'll have to work a little harder. Bertha is in a tie with the said girl." I laugh a little more and I think of another question.

"Do you like her big butt?"

"Heck, yeah, I do," I furrow my brow and growl a bit.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" I ask with mock jealousy, trying to convince him that I still believe it's not me.

"Yeah, she does. Why? Is my beautiful, sweet little Bun-Bun jealous?" I give him a death glare.

"Don't call me Bun-Bun." He grins.

"You know you love it," Nick says. I roll my eyes and give him a little punch to the arm. I won't let him know, but I kind of like it. Not much, but a little. "Okay, I'll quit messing with you. Next question, please, my dear."

"Does she like you as more than a friend?" I try to sound like the green-eyed monster has overtaken me.

"I believe so." I let out a believable huff.

"Is she cute?"

"Absolutely adorable. And she's gorgeous, too." I feel my blush coming back and now it's even harder to subdue.

"I didn't ask if she was pretty," I say quietly, trying to form a coherent sentence. I mentally face-palm when I realize that I forgot completely about keeping up the I-don't-have-a-clue-who-you're-talking-about act.

"I know. I'm just saving you a question, Carrots. You've only got seven questions left after all." Wow. I have already asked a lot of questions. I guess now it's time to hint that I know who he's talking about. I put on my most irresistible smile and lean in toward him.

"Does her name start with the tenth letter of the alphabet and end with the twenty-fifth?" I ask. He puts his paw to his chin and thinks on this. After a second he smirks and answers.

"Yes," Nick leans in toward me now. He must be catching onto my little game.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes," he answers without any hesitation.

"As a friend or more?" I ask deviously.

"Much more."

"What kind of animal is she?"

"A bunny."

"Do you want to kiss her?" At this, he moves closer until our noses touch.

"Most certainly."

"Why don't you do that?" Nick chuckles.

"I can't because I have a game to finish." I smirk and ask my last question.

"Is this bunny me?" He closes the distance between us as soon as I say this and, I swear, sparks fly. Unfortunately, sparks don't fly long because a loud noise is heard from the elevator door. We quickly jump away from each other and I work to straighten my clothes. We didn't really do enough for my clothes to be messed up, but I guess it has become a habit. As soon as we finish this the door is open and we are met with the friendly faces of Officer Delgado and Officer Fangmeyer. I attempt to put on a confident smile to cover up my embarrassment at almost being caught. "Hey, guys! Thanks for getting us out of this jam."

"No problem, Hopps," Officer Delgado responds.

"We really appreciate it. Nick and I will get back to business." Delgado's face suddenly gains a surprised look as if he has just remembered something.

"Officer Hopps, Bogo said that you two are supposed to come back and work on some paperwork for the Night Howlers case while we work here. He said it was to tie up some loose ends. You know how he is. Every case has to be explained to its fullest." My ears droop at this a little. Suddenly I feel Nick's paw on my back. My ears automatically straighten up. He knows exactly how to make me feel better.

"Thanks, Officers. We'll 'hop' to it," he says with a laugh. I elbow him in the side and start to walk away. "Ouch."

"Thanks! You two have a good night," I say to them as the distance between us grows. After a second, Nick is back by my side. We walk together for a few minutes in silence until he finally speaks up.

"The answer is yes, by the way." I look at him, confused. What in the world is he talking about?

"What?"

"You asked if the bunny I spoke of was you. I said yes." I give him a big grin.

"I suspected that from the very beginning, Slick." He raises and eyebrow and smirks as he grabs my paw.

"How did I not figure that out?" We stop at the same time and I put my paws on my hips and say my famous line.

"It's called a hustle, Sweetheart." Nick and I laugh a bit and head back to the station. As we leisurely stroll along and joke around about random things, I can't help but think how lucky I am to have such a wonderful partner, boyfriend, and best friend.

 **Hello, everyone! This is my very first "Zootopia" story. I hope it was not too OOC.** **Anyways, read and review to tell me what you think! Hopefully I'll have time to write another. Bye for now!**


End file.
